1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear, and more particularly to a repair kit for repairing adjustable elements on headgear.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, there has been no adequate technique for repairing adjustable straps on headgear. For example, on currently popular baseball style caps which have straps at the back of the cap which may be joined together at any of a number of links to fit a user's head, the hat generally becomes useless if one of the adjustable strap members breaks or becomes damaged.
Some prior art attempts at solving the problem involved mechanical fasteners similar to paper staples, adhesive tape or chemical adhesives
A disadvantage of prior art attempts at solving the problem of broken or damaged straps for adjustable headgear is that these approaches are neither reliable nor aesthetic and are generally not adopted by the hat wearing public.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable mechanism for repairing straps on adjustable headgear that is reliable and would be accepted by the consuming public.